Heretofore, normally kegs of beer have to be refrigerated from the time they leave the brewery until they are used in order to avoid spoiling of the beer. This requires refrigerated trucks for transporting the kegs of beer from the brewery to a refrigerated storage warehouse and refrigerated trucks for distributing the kegs to the ultimate users. The cool kegs of beer are then stored in a refrigerated storage area at the establishment where they are utimately to be used, and as they are used, they must be maintained in a refrigerated cabinet. As can be seen, such is an expensive and cumbersome way of dispensing tap beer. Recently, however, breweries have begun pasteurizing beer placed in kegs and as a result the beer does not have to be refrigerated. However, the beer has to be cooled prior to being consumed.